Commonly on commercial airline flights, travelers can purchase alcoholic beverages to be consumed during the flight. The beverages are most typically delivered to the purchaser in component form with the liquor or spirit being provided in a small single serving bottle containing about 50 ml of liquid. The traveler then adds some or all of the alcohol to a provided beverage receptacle along with a mixer, such as ginger ale or cola to create a mixed drink.
In bars, patrons often buy friends and acquaintances a drink as a friendly social gesture. Typically, a bartender mixes the drink and he/she or a waiter/waitress a delivers the drink to the receiving patron. However, no convenient means presently exists for a person to give another a mixed drink outside of a household bar setting as a gift to be consumed at a time convenient to the recipient.